kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi:Kurreshtja/koka
Koka konë! Kush jep edhe don me pa shka u bo me të dhonet Populli i Kosovës, babat, nonat, vllaznit, motrat, thmitë, direkt apo indirek e financojin universitetin dhe studentet. Kjo është e vërtet. Deri vonë, nga këto financime populli nuk ka mund të shohë çka u bo. Nejse, përpara investimet populli i ka pa nëpër libra shkollor, nëpër romane apo kur ka ardhë thmija në shpi ka kallxu shka ka mësu. Por sot, këto paraqitje të investimeve nuk janë të mjaftueshme. Shoqëria investon një pjesë, investon edhe individi një pjesë po kush po e merr kajmakin, Firma. Sot ka ardhë dita që edhe shoqëria me punu si Firma, konkurenca po thojin. Atëherë edhe shoqëria është konkurente e Firmave, e pamë shka u bo kur Firmat nuk patën konkurenc "Krizë Financiare" po thojin. S'bon me i shkollu njerzit që nuk i paraqesin rezulltate shoqërisë. Secili student, gjatë shkollimit të tij duhet të i paraqet para shoqërisë një pjesë të punive të tij. Ta dinë pak a shumë shoqëria a ashtë tu shkollu njerzi apo mangupa. Secili student (së paku ata të vitit të dytë) duhet me pasë një faqe interneti ku paraqet një pjesë të punimeve të tij. I mallkuar qoftë ai profesorë që ja jepë noten kaluese studentit që nuk paraqitet para popullit me punime të tij. Investimi i shoqërisë është PRODUKT - masi që rryma u bo PRODUKT, përndryshe njerzit ja nisin mes me bo thmi, se ju duket vetja që janë maqina prodhuese të robotave dhe majmunave. Upss!!! Transparenca në arsim!!! =N , ku Nsh- nota që i jepë shoqëria, Np- nota që i jepë profesori (profesionalistat) dhe N - nota mesatre. Seksi dhe Dashuria Shumë vetë mendojin se nuk ka dashuri të pastërt. Ata që nuk besojnë se ekziston dashuria kryesisht janë persona të rritur në një botë të pasur e me liri absolute seksuale. Anomalia ekziston në faktin se po te këta persona është më së lehti të shpalloset dashuria. Tregimi fillon me një femër të rritur në një botë të pasur e me liri absolute seksuale, e cila mendonë se trupi i saj ka nevojë. Në skenë paraqiten kandidatët. I pasuri, statikë, Aktuali (Ai në modë), gjëvergjill dhe Klasiku (I urti), romantik. Para se të bie perdja, ka ndodhë: Statiki bamë e kërkunë, e u mbytë në vajë; Aktuali bamë e gjuhën mbrena, po hiq ma fellë; Klasiki hiq, vetëm elektron në orbitë, dhe një ditë vetëvetiu u hapë thesari i saj për ta. Pasi ra perdja, artistja, ju tha reporterave se nuk mund ta besonte se thesari i saj me të vërtet ishte ajo që nuk ekzistonte "dashuria" që kishte në vete por nuk e dinte. Tregimi në treg, e vërteta në sheshë, sabër selamet se kur ngutesh përmutesh edhe nëse je gjëvergjill, kur ta nisë maje! qo deri në fund! nëse nuk mund, je në orbitën e parë, Zoti secilit ja ka dhanë edhe vetit e Klasikut, gjejë ato ku i ke. Upss!! Mos e le që asaj vetja të i duket si triumf në duar të tua, jepi liri, edhe mashkullore nëse është nevoja, mos ke frikë ligjeve të natyrës nuk mund të i ikë edhe nëse është rritur në botë të lirë (të rregulluar nga njerzit) e syri i jashtëm i trurit, ja do atë m-burr-je. Kujdes kur të sjellesh me të tjerët në rreth para syve të saj se veprimet origjinale të kulturës humane (zanafilja e botës së rregulluar nga njerzit) regjistrohet pa u shkru kërkunë, ato janë Çelsi i zemrave të njerzve, sidomos në demokracin kapitaliste. Besimi i të pabesëve është besimi që nuk ekziston besimi. shkurt Besimi i Majmunave është Besimi që nuk ka Njerzi edhe ma shkurt Bonu Njeri vetë. E qishtu, Zoti e veti klasikin, a munesh mi majt: Klasiki po mër e maj, muna. Zoti i tha ani pra Majmuni jamë edhe iki. Enciklopedia dhe afirmimi i saj në Ballkan BEBashkimi Evropian, hetim për Enciklopedinë Nuk e di se çfarë ka të shkrume në enciklopedin që e kanë nxjerrë maqedontë. Po siç po duket prej reagimeve të shqiptarve është produkt i sllovo maqedonëve (Nër ta ka tyrlli çfarë muti). Nëse osht qashtu atëherë ata nuk kanë pse me u shty me shqiptartë, hisen atyne ju ka vjedhë Beogradi. E sa i përket reagimeve të shqiptarve, mu pesonalisht po më duken reagime të thata. Po thom a po di, po thomë të thata (refuzim), se këto nuk po më duken re-agim. Qyki me shprehjen "e vërteta" gati qe ja paska arrit me kriju reagim ndaj ndodhisë. Po tamom kur u ardhë koha me lind, fatkeqësish paska abortu. E puna u konë krejt thejshtë, për me lind reagimi i është dashtë vetem me i ra briskë mjeteve financiare që i ka dhonë qeveria e Maqedonisë. Sa i ka marrë maqedontë qaqë edhe shqiptartë, edhe kish lind e vërteta. Upss!!! Çfarë muhalife, po cili akademik mër munet me folë keq për popullin e vetë, ani mo kur nuk ka shka me folë? E qishtu, njo anej e njo teknej, edhe një ditë delë njo e përbashkët. Mos harroni se Beogradi ju ka vjedhë, ju ka sakatu dy parëve. Po, po i ka vjedhë edhe i ka shitë manë Evropianëve me histori e dy parëve. Kqyrni kur i ka marr kishat përsipri Beogradi shka ka bo. Feja është sanë i mirë për dele po kiamet për delet që dojin me u bo njerzi. Upss!!! Kinxhi bonë be-be. : Vajza - Qengj i vogël pse mendueshëm, be-be-ba : Pse më sheh ashtu trishtueshëm, be-be-ba : Eja bashkë të shkojmë në arë, tring-tring-tring : Unë mbledh lule, ti ha barë, tring-tring-tring : Qengji - Unë i vetëm u mërzita, tring-tring-tring : Zilet më ftojnë dhe mua te grigja, tring-tring-tring : Vajza - Baba tash më ka premtue qengji im : Në kooperativë me t`çue, qengji im : Do të jem bareshë e fshatit, tring-tring-tring : Do të kullos gjithë grigjën e fshatit, tring-tring-tring ::Kënga e shkruar nga Zef Leka paraqitur në FORUMI I KUÇOVES Maca në thesëVOA:Perspektiva evropiane e Kosovës në teori dhe në praktikë Anomalia Evropiane e pa kuptueshme për botën e civilizuar qëndron në faktin se secili njeri i evropës e dinë që nuk blehet maca në thesë. Paria evropiane po donë me shitë macen e vetë në Ballkan pa e pa kush me sy. Qe dhjetë vjetë (në mosë ma shumë) po cillet si pordha nëpër klina të Ballkanit tu bërtit E kam një macë në thesë, kush po don me ble. Eh, e ngarata pari e Amerikës, e i ngrati popull i evropës, që sjonë tu e ditë që ma ballkanas është paria e Evropës se sa vetë ballkanasit (aktorë me zorë të futur në llogorë). Kur boni "Menaxheri" (drejtuesi i lokal i sipërmarrjes) me u ngritë në pozitë të "Supervajzës" (Drejtues i përgjithëshem i një pjese të sipërmarjes) i thirri puntorët për tu konsultuar me ta rreth pasardhësit në poziten e tij. Një asulander që e kishte studiuar punën, në bisedë në katër sy i tha : "Po, pse po më pyet mua, unë vetem punë time e di". "Ah, mër djalë" - Ja ktheu ai - "Ti qysh se je ardhë në këtë vend, vetem ke studiu edhe pse e ke ditë që shansa me ardhë në vend timin nuk ke, e sa i përketë këtyre ndihmësve të mi, këta nuk menojin për sipërmarrjen po tetonë, tonë ditën e lumë menojin qysh me zonë qitë karrik, përçita po të vesë kush po thu duhet me konë pasues i jemi këtu?" - Djali i kishte dy tipa në sy, një që ndoshta do ti dihmonte ati që të ngritej pakë, dhe një që e kishte keqpërdorë besimin e tij. Rama dhe Blushi në aksion Rama edhe Blushi, më në fund, ja kanë nis me bo politik në medija. Apllauzë. Po ku met e majta e Kosovës? S'po livri hiq. Qitni mër naj muhalif, se medijat jonë bo bozë me qito selome për politiken ndërkombëtare të Kosovës. Nejse sjom ka e di kuj mi thonë socialist në Kosovë. E gjeta një faqe, me tranofil. Afroni tranofillat http://www.lpk-kosova.com/index.htmlhttp://ps.al/index.php?ref=1253215272 edhe masanej ata shumohen vetvetiu. Futbolli shqiptar spe ka shumë simpatizues, bile politiken boni pak ma interesant, kalojani futbollit. Cili ma i shpejt (i shkathtë) Rama a Blushi? Socialista të përbetura të Kosovës, mos shkoni për pushime në tek socialistat në Shqipëri deri sa në faqen e tyne nuk ju qesin logon e juaj. (Ja s'ka mo parti socialiste, ku met mër solidariteti ndërmjet socialistave). Simbol i socilaistve është SOLIDARITETI, pa ta s'ka kuptim partia socialiste. Socialist të përbetuar që jeni në Shqipëri përzani edhe Ramen edhe Blushin, se kurrnjoni nuk është socialist, janë ujqë të Berishës e Ramushit. Apet ma mirë Meta, bile hashiqare dul përball popullit. ---- Muhalife, se në Suedi ndaç me ditë nuk i ngjejin votat për me ditë se cila parti ka me udhëheqë, po i ngjehin për me ditë disponimin e popullit. Oj, zemer kfillu. Po qyky/qikjo Maklen Misha, a ka i mshon tenxhereve sa pe munet e kurr nuk paska lujt jenxhashë. Hajde-hajde, ecni-ecni, sa më shpejtë-sa më shpejtë, zilja-zilja shkollës socialistat po najë thërret. Në klasen e 5-6 Shikon (alfa) bebën/vetëvetën/babën (beta) dhe i duket pa lidhje me mësu matematik. Thjesht i duket cullak, veç numra. Shka ashtë edhe ma e keqe, mësusja Sabrie (me S. filon emri, e ka beten në bark ), ish shtatëzane e nuk ish e interesune për ne, e alfa e ndien që gruaja (gamma) nuk është e interesune për matematikë por për bebën, ajo ka probleme në shtëpi. Në anën tjetër, profesori i fizikës, i rreptë, shumë i rreptë, e kapë për floke Leonorën vetëm pse në vijë nuk dinë me hapë hapin si duhet me matë. Alfa gjithë këtë e shehë, por prapë së prapë në qefë e ka fizikën. Është e vërtetë, e ka kapë për flokë e për zidi e ka gjujtë, edhe pse krejt kohen miza në klasë u nike në orë tine e disha (besojsha) që duhet me pasë për të mirë tonën. Nuk e di pse pi shkruj kta rreshta po kjo është e vërtet. Jam si Antek Pistoli. Në gjermani e kam ni çka nuk t'myt vetem t'bënë ma të fortë. Për kitë muhalif kam shkru diku, skom kohë me gjetë se jam lodhë. Një herë me Alin Një herë na pat ardhë Alia me na vizitu. E kishin pas rrethu studenta të Hamburgit, e une shkova me pak vones. Prej punës, qashtu qysh kesh me tesha t'punës e takova. Alia Ali. Ra fjela për me u kthye. Ton PO, ja nisa me kesh, i ngjisha ma mirë ata se sa veten. Edhe sa mi nxehë pak punën, i thashë JO. U mrron pakë, po nejse. Gruja e shoqnueshme nuk më la ma teper mi ngucë. Po shtosi o shtos, mas 5-7 bised me Alin, masi që u da prej tij e murr veshë që patë fol me gjermone e jo me shqiptare. Upss!! Alia e ka pashaporten e Kosovës, si une. Jepi shqiptarit zemër - akrupresur dhe akopunkturë ma të mirë s'ka. Demostratat kulturore Pakënaqësia është pakënaqësi ata e kena shprehë edhe kundër mitrolozit Z. Sabri,! Edhe tyneher na kanë qujt qashtu si pi thirrë ti demostruesit. Ju shterr zoni "Vetvendosjes" e piunat thojin keq kanë bo! Për shprehjen e dhunshme të pakënaqësis nuk mund të jetë vetëm njëri fajtor. Baza e eliminimit të paknaqësist reale është baza ekonomike {RTK mysafirit} . Ligji i dytë i njutnit për senet e pa shpirta thotë sa i bjen çaq t'bjenë. Euleksi ka pare nuk ju dhamë. Përkundrazi, puntorve në Suedi ju çel vene të punës. Tung Z.Novosela (pa pashapor t'Kosovës, ik n'Suedi e shko maju ligjerata) merre ehe Ra dijen (pa shtetsi t'Kosovës) me vete. Na ka marr Evropa edhe Shpinë e Madhe. Edhe pa fije t'marres po na kallxojin. Edhe bashkë po kukatin pse po ik rinia e Kosovës. Hahahha. Dojin mi mush Kosovën me banorë. O, thehu mer ti. Mes i nguc njerzit. E vërteta e shpërthenë edhe njeriun, e kamë provu vetë. Dituria i jepë shpresë dhe e mbanë. Bravo Smaili. hahaah - Cek - 4:27 E boni cek suedezi (Sabri N.). 4:30 En Dardani banon baca Din edhe e boni cekë 4:32 , t'shkatrronë me lujt shahë. U thanë portat. Spo di as vetë * Koka konë e nuk po di as vetë pse kështu jomë t'u folë. Në krye e kom një kongë, çana kala u nisa. * Muha-med, Meh-met, Ah-met. Ujku o bëhet qenë besnik o gërguri me guri gër-çka-krejt thmit e ademit prej barkut ka me i nxierr. * Pasha din e iman uni nuk o ka di shka o tu thanë edhe në vitin 1992 djal e çikë i pagëzoi din e dije. * Budimiri, Budalla, But rrin, sarandë, indi, kurvau, dele me një shej, lopa me shumë shej, kali në dy anë pa shejë. * udha, udha e mëndafshtë, karavani, hekurudha, autostarda, intraneti, interneti * mini, balena, elefanti, E=mc2 --> c2=indi (max.), peshku, pe e shkruj, pe-shkon. Kur del 0?. * indi nuk diti më mirë pos vetë veten ta kopjojë e abortuesi e shikoj. * Pasha din e im amë, im e bijë o ka dinë shka oshtë t'u thanë edhe pse pikën e ati indi nuk munet me nxanë sa munet ai pikën e elefantit. Hahahahha. * Mos ke frikë, së paku për 2 vjetë thmija yt krejt të dhanat t'i jepë e jotja është si i merr. * Sulejman, sy limon, si liman, si port, port e lartë. Ouv,ouv, jahu, kadal se ai tha hoti, na ço nalt nuk tha hala. ahaahhh. * Mos ke frikë. hahah. O-xeroja ka kuptim vetëm kur asaj i shtohet një 1. Edhe matematika nuk metë cullak. Çashtu po thotë java, përndryshe met pezull e vetmua dhe metë një e pikë e natës edhe na nuk jemi aty. Nuk donë me i përsërit vuajtjet nëpër të cilat ka kalu. Muhalif bac, muhalif. hahahah, kurr se kisha menu, edhe pse kam besu se secili njeri e ka një pikë njeri. * Drag gërbani, Si n'vij, silvi, çirili, o met o nër hijë (u hi), ich habe ein serbe gekopft, napoleoni silvisë ja heki kryt, hitleri e dhezi qirin, qiri u shkri. Qiri nuk është në Kosovë as Serbi, ja ka jap vllavit edhe i ka thon Rumani, e ka bo sheshin për atë punë. Kjo është rruga e alfa betës. udha e shkrojave. * Ahmeti e merr veshë që nuk u metë. Shqipnija e naimit i kërkonë falje për filmi 300 vetë. Ahmeti pregatit djemtë e vetë për olipiaden në priz rend. Ky është dijamanti i vërtet, loti i njerizimit të vërtet. Krijes e jona, që ka dhimbje dhe frikë të ndahet nga ne. Është pezull as anej as teknej. I duhet të dijë për ne. I kam premetu se kena me i nimu. Ne jemi një me Zotin, vetëm bashkë mujim me dalë në pikë të ditës. * Ahmeti ne gjetë pikën e njeriut të vetë. Unë e di (besojë) se e gjonë. Nuk pe di qysh me thonë ndryshe. Ti je une, une jam ti. Cili e ha mutin është kjo punë. Po qou e ti japim vetës atë çka i premtuam. * Nuk e di as vetë "ShkruniShkruajëm mu, shkrujemni, shkruni në gurë se një ditë do të ngritet jë flamurë" - "Shkrum - shkrum e hi se një ditë do të ngite një flamflad(t) - urë". - Nuk e di. Pa koment. * Hala heret. Shumë njerzi jonë t'u vujt. Më la pa gjum, neser 12 komë me punu. Nano teknika pa ujë e pa drita S'ka ujë s'ka vota Na erdh nato me nano teknikë tu kërcye në shtëpi e populli po lyp ujë e dritë për votën e tij. Peget që n'ato'n koka dalë teknika. Deshta të thërras me celularë. Nuk qe e thëne me çelë lulat e celularit. S'kisha ujë as për të pirë e lërë më ujë KEK-u për celula me i ujitë. Le, se ishte :Le, se ishte - po pse ishte? Ja-a, është - po pse është? :Le, se ishte tradhëtar - po pse ishte? Ja-a, ishte patriot - po pse ishte? :Le, se ai me fe - po pse me? Ja-a, ai me komunist - po, pse me? :Le, se ai me fashist - po, pse? Ja-a, ai me kapitalistët - po pse? :Le, le, le e po e lenë vetvehten. :Le, le, le e po vdesë si qenë. :E mos kukat masandej le-le. Marrëveshjet e euleshit Ekspert të fortë ka Kosova, cillen e pshtillen e punoin për euleshin. Masi që euleshi po bojka marrveshje me tona shtetet pse nuk pi bonë edhe Kosova një marrveshje me euleshin. Le ta bojin marrveshjen me :I. asnjë informat për banortë e Kosovës nuk bon me lëshu Kosovën pa pëlqimin e kosovarëve. II. i tërë dokumentacioni i mbledhur prej euleshit (vetëm nën syt e kosovarëve me u bo), e kur ti vjen vakti euleshit për me ik, plaçkat në Kosovë me metë e byrokrat me shku n'vend të vetë me karierë e përvojë. Sa për fjelt e euleshtëtanëve se është marrveshje teknike, ata paskan harru që bashë kjo teknika e prekë drejt përderejt popullin. Ku po ma ninë mu për politikë, kur të dhënat për mu në sup Serbis janë regjistru. Nejse krejt kjo është se euleshin si pikëpremje mes Serbis e Kosovës jamë t'u e kuptu. N'koftë se kanë rrejt kryepart tonë, atëherë këtyne tonëve duhet me ja iq .... S'koka konë Thojin që në kohë të Ilirëve, s'koka konë e shkrume që ata të jetojnë nën një strehë, sepse secili e kish pas majtë strehnë e vetë. Ma vonë atje poshtë e paskan pas bo nji strehë qasi lloji që i paska pas marr lakmi bota e asaj kohe bile edhe bota e sotit. Stresë ja paskan pas vnu emrin demokraci. Sot, ne që jemi trashëgimtarë të asaj demokracie po hutohemi me demokracinë. Po nejse, ma mirë me ja nisë e mi bo demokracin na vetë. Deri sot, shumica e partive ja kanë japë emrin vetit si priftat e hoxhtë e tyneherit. Për mes me ndodhë ajo shka ka ndodhë në ato kohëra duhet populli me vepru ma shpejtë se partit politike. Shtetet e sodit, kanë shumë pakë të përbashkët me shtet që i ka populli në memorie. Këto shtete kuptohen më lehtë nën shprehjen tregje. Pasi që në faktë janë tregje dhe politikanët janë rojtarë e këtyre tregjeve ku ne qarkullojmë atëherë duhet të vendosen pikat fillestare për nivelin e: # Shëndëtsisë dhe # Edukimit (edukimi sipas kulturës sonë, jo specializimi i zanatlive që ta bojin Helloween) Gjitha pikat tjera rrjedhin vetëvetiu. Ai që ka synin e untë, byrëm le të bahet inkasant. Këto dy pika për pronarët janë shpenzime, gjitha tjerat janë investime. Shëndeti i mirë i popullit për logjiken ekonomike d.m.th shpenzime (të panevojshme) mirëmbajtëse, pakënaqësia e popullit me shëndetësinë në logjiken ekonomike d.m.th shpenzime të nevojshme mirëmbajtëse. Sipas marrveshjes çdo ecje pronari e matë me para, populli me këto dy pika. Kur të bien këto dy pika, populli i ati tregu shënon numra të kuq. Tortja është pjesë e investimeve të pronarit të tregut dhe atë së paku 3 pjesë të energjisë së popullit për vete, 1 pjesë për popullin. Prandaj populli nuk ka nevojë të brengoset shumë për torten e këtij shekulli përderi sa kur sëmuhet e ka mjekun që e shëronë e kur është i pa punë veten e edukonë ose e mashtronë. Kështu që zgjidhja në mes të parive tradicionale dhe atyre shoqërore përderi sa këto dyja nuk kanë krijuar forume në nivel kombëtar nuk ka kuptim. Duhet të krijohen forumet e të djathtës dhe të majtes shqiptare nga gjitha tregjet ku rojtarë janë shqiptarët. Natyrisht që nën një strehë rezulltati është më shpejtë, por masi që nuk po lojin pronart duhet me livrit. Kurkush nuk mnet me nalu me kriju një bërthamë si e kanë kriju tregjet e Evropës. Të mledhen e majta me të majten, e djathta me të djathtën. Hajredini ka bo mirë që ka marrë anë. DUHET nëse nuk e kanë veq fjelë goje shqiptartë bashkimin e shohin andrra që bashkimi vjenë me Evropën. Kur të vjenë Evropa bile ka ku me ja nisë. Atëherë po thom, ndoshta na duhet të mendojmë për përparim ekonomik, për politikë. Deri atëherë ska nevojë të brengosemi se kush vjedhi më shumë, sepse të gjithë janë inkastë të pronarëve të huaj. Ne boll jemi të vegjël për nga numri dhe për nga hapësira, po edhe të ndarë nëpër tregje nuk çojim peshë në kanarë. Po thomë tu menu se kryerojtartë kanë pakë njohuri mbi gjeografinë e Evropës. Shtjefën Gjeçovi këtë mendimi e ka shprehë me qethë e mos me rrjepë. E populli sot është ka rrjepet nga mbrojtja shëndetsore dhe nga edukata. Niveli i të dyjave ka ra ma poshtë se para demokracisë. Kungulli im 100px|right Kungulli im, me kunguj tjerë, u shkëputen nga ai dhé, jeta na hedhi në det, shumë u fundosen, disa mbeten, e unë gjysmë i zhytur, pashë xixën në qiell, në je kungull i vërtet, nuk fundosesh në këtë jetë, u shpraza për të lundruar, plaka e detit, shumë kunguj të shprazur, i kishte ndirçuar, kukul plake, kurrë në këtë jetë, xixë në je e vërtet, bëhesh shkëndi, vetëtim e bubullim, Naimin e thërret, e ai i qetë fletë, rri ashtu si je, thjesht shqiptar, e vërteta do të dal në shesh, mos ke frikë, kjo është vetëm Helloween. ---- Kur iki guri i Kosovës në cyrih ja nisi tu thonë gur ke sosht mo, gurke, gurke edhe kastraveci 95% u bo ujë. Kur u bo ujë e i dullë për hune u bo qyrr i fortë si gur. E qishtu, kungulli jem, Bajram Currin e bonem Bajram Qyrri. Kryesorja zvicrrant e dijin që gurke edhe i ronë, edhe u bo guri po i lehtë. E qishtu, Bajram Curri prej alpeve atje e këtu ja bojke vetë vetit O lopt e mia o, ma t'mirat katune. Po,po, Marigona me lop i ka menu edhe og'iç'-at e viç-at. Upsss!!! Historia vazhdon prej Kuksit n'Kuks hafen. ---- Euv! po menon cërnagori, kjo oshtë padrejtësi e zotit, nőnë kundër njonit. U nisë me nimu, u bo vetë i dheti, e mytën krejt, se lanë me hekë. Për cërnagorin po e dim çysh oshtë puna, po për qita shqiptartë shtetas të shteteve t'Evropës çysh osht puna nji Zot e di. Hyxhym e serbez me myt kulturen e vet. Thojin prej nji boshnjaki dalin 7 shkije, po prej ktyne euro-bosh-njakëve t'ri a thu sa dalin? Upss!!Duhet me u rujtë me majt terezin, se nji kaberaretist boshnjak-turk prej austris, tu fol gjermanisht tha po më doket Baba jamë më la turk në Austri. E në Turqi nuk kish mo tamom turqi. Desidenti Desidenti i kujt? desident i popullit, desident i tiranit, eh-u-he burr ndryshim i madh, po me shkencë desidenti mbete desident. Por kjo nuk është me rëndësi sepse nuk është interesant çka ke, por si po e përdor dhe ku po e përdor? (RTK- portat e natës) Ai shkrimtar që nuk e ka lirin apsolute të shkrimit, është disident - së paku deri sa teksti i tij i shpërdar nëpër libra nuk e thotë fjalën e fundit. Edhe kjo boni vaki Aktual: http://www.kosova.com/artikulli/54881 , http://www.gazetaexpress.com/index.php/artikujt/lexo/11086/C4/C15/ Lajmi për mjekët së bashku me komente. Kur nuk intervenon shteti, intervenon populli. E kur t'intervenon populli bohet kaos. Shteti është për mos me leju me ardh deri te kaosi. Po edhe shteti me denime nuk mundet me arrit kurrgjë duhet të kërkohen shkaqet. E shaqet i dijim, politikana të dobtë dhe pa përgjegjësi. Po këtij farë Këshilli Profesional i QKUK-së nuk ju ndëgju zëri asnjëherë deri sa u shkelen të drejtat e mijëra pacientëve, edhe ata janë të pafajshëm, pse nuk i dënuan “Aktet e tilla të ushtrimit të dhunës ndaj qytetarve në shtratë në institucionet publike, janë të pa pranueshme dhe me konsekuenca të dëmshme, e të cilat e dëmtojnë rëndë imazhin dhe dinjitetin e mjekut, por e dëmtojnë edhe ofrimin e shërbimeve shëndetësore cilësore për gjithë qytetarët e Kosovës”. Upss!!! Nuk e di se çfarë mjek kanë qenë, por e di që ky farë Këshilli Profesional i QKUK-së kurgjo nuk ka bo për mes me ardhë deri te kjo vaki. Fajet nuk i kanë as ata mjekë as pacientet por vetë organizimet dhe shoqatat e mjekëve që kishe munohen për imigjin e mjekëve. Imigji mbahet me mbajtjen e shërbimeve jo me politikë, se jeni mjekë e nuk jeni politikanë. Shprehja e dënimit ndaj kolegëve që keqpërorin funksionin e përmison imigjin më shumë de shprehja e dënimit ndaj qytetarve. Si duket në Kosovë, dajaki po don mi shnosh mjekt ma shpejta se mjekt pacientat. Politikani rrencanë Aktuale me rastin e http://fjala.shkoder.net/?p=1407 --Kurreshtja 10 Korrik 2009 04:27 (CEST) Në demokraci populli vendosi të gjykojë. Për fillim i thanë prirësist aktual të tyre Pse bre burr po na rrenë? Prirësi uli kokën, duke ju bërë atyre me dije që përgjegjia do t'ju dhemë edhe tha: Unë nashta rrej. Nashta. Po e do puna ashtu. Unë nuk tradhëtoj siç tradhtëtoni ju? Uaaa! Bërtiti populli. I poshtër - bërtiti populli. Në atë zhurmë, u dëgjua: E po, ju sa më zgjidhni mua e sa zgjidhni kundërshtarin tim. A nuk është kjo tradhëti? Upss!! Shqiptarët nuk janë të gatëshem për demokraci evropiane. Ata kurr nuk mund të jenë të tillë sepse nuk dinë të tradhëtojnë. Plan programet partiake Edhe pse një pjesë e madhe e shqiptarve nuk i merr për seriozisht plan programet e partive politike është interesant të shikohet se sa kanë arritur partit të formojnë anëtar në bazë të plan programeve. Nuk e di a ka ndonjë institucion i cili i përcjellë këto dukuri pasi që haptas shihet që populli voton ashtu si të themë si përmendshë. Pika interesante LSI - Në preambull, ndër të tjera ka këtë shprehje politiko-fantastike: * Ne kërkojmë një Atdhe që kontribuon për një botë të drejtë, ku të gjithë njerëzit, pavarësisht nga etnia, raca, gjinia, ngjyra, feja, përkatësia politike apo shoqërore të jetojnë në paqe dhe mirëqënie dhe të kontribuojne së bashku për të mirën e të gjithë shqiptarëve. HZh: Kjo parti e ka dallashit emrin. Emri i vërtet duhej të ishte Partia Botërore për të mirën Shqiptare. Upss!! Kosova duhet të mësoj prej partive politike të Shqipërisë, ashtu që partit e Kosovës të pregatisin plan programet e tyre. Edhe pse duket muhalif, koha do të tregojë që në to (plan programe) njerzit do ta gjejnë vetën. Natyrisht kjo vlenë nëse synohet demokracia që e pranon me vetëdije populli. Upss!! Së paku me këtë, populli arrinë që sado pak të dallojë rrencat e aftë prej budallëve. Morali dhe Ekonomia Me rastin e Zhvillimi ekonomik dhe i mazhi jo i mirë ndërkombëtarë - sfidat më të mëdha për Kosovën--Kurreshtja 30 Qershor 2009 03:50 (CEST) Si mund ta përmisoj një popull gjendjen e vet ekonomike kur morali i tij është thyer, është nëpërkëmbur dhe në fund pa e pyet në emër dhe me nënshkrim të këtij populli bëhen marrveshje (po i bjenë qysh ka thonë Dominik Zaum).http://thopia.multiply.com/video/item/90/Hajdutet_e_Grupit_te_Unitetit Imazhin nuk e kanë bo shqiptart po qata që e kanë nëpërkëmbë popullin bashkë me shkijet që sot jonë tu qitë kime n'vo mas tona atyne masakrave që i kanë bo. Me pas lëshu popullin me u hakmarr sot shkijet nuk kishin pas kohë - ishin konë tu i lyp trupat e t'vranëve dhe të zhdukurve. E edhe shtet që nuk e kanë njohë Kosovën kishin pas shka me u anku e nuk ju kish ra nërman për Jeta Xharrën. Kjo politik e fuqive të mëdha me shkijet e shqiptarët i bjen cili prej tyne osht ma i zoti me grabit ma shum - hallall i koftë. E Kryesia e Kosovës sot, që nuk ka dallim as një promilie me kryesit komuniste të shteteve satelite sipas udhëzimeve të tipit njeriu është kafshë që zbutet është duke e mbajtur situaten në kontroll me çmimin 1/3 e popullsisë pa punë. Këtij i thonë sukses demokratik, ai Fadil Hoxha (edhe ai si piun) si e ka marr admininistrimin në pak a shumë në durë të veta e ka katapultu zhvillimin ekonomik. Upss!! Ai kur donë niri me folë keqë, guha prej tuli osht, edhe vojes ja nxjerr kimet (korrospondent i fort Tim Judah!!! - po e paska harru kit fjelë të vjetër.). Uss!!! vetë fakti që 1/3 e popullsisë është e papunë kallxonë që pijunat nuk e kanë popullin nën kontroll po vetëm i kanë eliminu kundërshtarët me ndihmen e punëdhënsve për të cilët janë duke punu falas - populli është duke i pagu. Populli i Kosovës ka prirësa edhe më të aftë por që nuk pranojin të jenë piuna. Bashkësia ndërkombtare (edhe amrikant edhe rustë) duhen me vendos ose e lojin Kosovën nën administrim të plotë të shqiptarve ose le ta vazhdojin lojen e tyne - po përgjegjësin për këto lojna ata e bartin vetë e mos na shurdhojin me lejme, konferenca pa lidhje. Ku ka kaçik Kosova me përmisu imazhin, 2 milion banorë, 1/3 e popullsisë pa punë. Po ky oasht muhalif i shekullit.--Kurreshtja 30 Qershor 2009 04:17 (CEST) ---- Lajmet e ditës Lajmet e mira Lajmet e ditës Lajmet nga Serbia Lajmet nga Rusia Autostrada Ecni, ecni sa më shpejt, zilja, zilja shkollës po na thërret. Ecni, ecni sa më shpejt se autostrada investimet po i thërret. Sa bukur e sa mrekulli austria po takohet me turqi në toka të malsisë. Për shumë kë kjo punë po duket çudi e po pyesin çka do të bëhet me ishujt në malësi. Ben Blushi po thotë se pa magjup bota është monotoni, po si është planeti pa ishuj në malësi? Atje e te koftë, gurit e drunit, e lergë nesh.